Devil and Angel
by RDana
Summary: AU: Come take a walk with Miranda, from her teens to her success at Runway. And Andrea will be at Runway too. This fic is now Rating: M, F/F *English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*
1. Chapter 1

_Dear readers,  
_

" _Devil and Angel" is my new fic. This is AU, starting at the 60's with Miranda's family – only first chapter – but it will come back in flahsbacks. From there, we go for her time at Runway._

 _Andrea Sachs will appears at the present (2000).  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this adaptation. And I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **1.**

 **NY, 20 June 1963**

Pliestry's House

5 pm

Diana Pliestry is a very important woman, for people outside her house, she is a teacher and housewife. She married her husband Phillip around twenty-two years ago and they have two children: Daniel, 21, a very handsome young man and a very shy teenager, Miriam, 15, that is basic completely found on clothes and a big fan of Jacqueline Kennedy.

Philip and Diana bought of them, came to live in America when Daniel were only six and Miriam a small baby. They were young and with a life to live ahead but their plans were far from a married couple and a stable and beautiful American family. Before they lived in London, but the Pliestry's were from URSS.

"Miriam, please, could you stop reading the magazine and come here."

Miriam Pliestry is the most difficult person in the world. She is shy but at the same time has a temper that is able to scare people away when she has decided to do something. She is the boss, doesn't matter where she is. When she wants something, no one is able to stop her, except her mother.

Miriam never had a good relation with Diana. And the opposite with her father and older brother, both very protect about the girl. But Diana, no, she only wants the girl to become her mirror in the world: powerful, able to make people shake with her eyes and deadly wish to end anyone that is weak.

As Miriam listened to her mother's voice, she felt all her blood leaving her veins and stand up. She never remembered her mother being nice with her; it's almost her fault that she is not a boy...

"I am coming..."

As Miriam stopped at the living room, the atmosphere there is tense and she wished the situation was different.

"Yes, mother."

"You know how I feel about your slow steps coming in here. Next time, I prefer you do it faster."

"Yes, mother."

"We need to go out in a few hours. You help yourself with supper. You will be able to find everything in the fridge if you are able to stop reading that magazine of yours."

"Mother, I do wish you'd respect my feelings since you do so well with Daniel."

"Really, Cosmopolitan does not make you what you are supposed to be."

Miriam looked to her mother, questions already running her mind. She is been listening to this since she was what, six or seven years old. Obviously her big brother is what he is supposed to be, but what is it?

Miriam left the room without a second word. She will discover with her brother what she supposed to be at some point. She is not blind or stupid, obvious her family meetings of night are always intriguing her but she have more to do than thinking what kind of thing they are doing. Since it does not affect her and her wishes to be a stylist, she does not care. One day she will be drawing to Cosmopolitan, maybe even have her own magazine.

Deep in her toughs, the teenager did not see her brother passing by at the corridor and meeting their mother. The young man and their mother left the house to meet Philip.

A very loud bang at the door and Miriam is alone. Now she can do what she has been doing for a while, without, she hopes, anyone in the house aware of it. She quickly opens her box, very well closed, with the key she keeps with her all the time, and her world totally changed.

Different sizes of pens, colorful tones that she will play around until finding what she believes is an acceptable drawing. Then she will keep this with the others until she will be able, at the age of 18, to send this to the magazine and leave this house. She loves her father and brother but she cannot cope anymore with her mother.

 **NY, 28 July 1963**

9am

Diana has her last day as a teacher. She discovered, not to long ago, that she is sick, lung cancer, advanced stage, and the doctors do not give her more than 3 months to live. She now decided to leave the university that she has been teaching for almost five years and do what she believes is the best for her husband, son. and even daughter.

Pliestry's House

1 pm

After some hours she is tired and exhausted. The only person in the family totally aware of her health problem is Philip. Daniel is now very busy with his new girlfriend, an American girl, her parents are diplomats and the relation is good to the future of her family.

Miriam realized something odd is happening with their parents, they were never the beautiful loving couple at home, only outside for the neighbors and the world around to see, but at home?! No, and suddenly all these small touches and all, her mother looks more slim and thin than usual but nothing strange apart some moments rushing to the bathroom. Since she is not too young anymore, she totally considered a pregnancy. But whatever it is, she will discover at some point.

Miriam is missing Daniel, he is her big brother but now he did not talk to her as often anymore. Always in a rush, or because of his work as an engineer, he graduated not too long ago, or his girlfriend or things that he told her are "man things". She is wondering if her brother has two girlfriends at the same time. She knows some men do it.

As she is walking into her room she stops dead at the scenario. It looks like a war scene. All her papers, her drawing at the floor, in pieces and her box broken. At the end of the bed, her mother in an expression that says more than she would like to know.

"Do you care to tell me, young lady, what is that?!"

At her mother's left hand the last drawing that she spent almost two weeks preparing. It is the dress that she considers will be her opening doors to any possibility of a job as an stylist.

"You, young lady need to stop this nonsense of drawing. Do you think I never knew this dream of yours? I knew for a long time but I was thinking you stopped it but no. Your birthday is in a few days, you are going to be 16 years old and what are you planning to do with your future?!"

Miriam is seeing everything red. So her lovely mother knew her secret and is playing around for years, what a bitch, a snake always around to bit but never biting and now she simple destroyed her prospects of life.

A very icy voice suddenly came from the teenager and her mother became still. They never had a good relationship but her daughter was never this angry and furious. A tone of voice very similar to hers when they are in their meetings and all men around feel as small as a child. But Miriam never went to any of these meetings, even if Diana's bosses always implied she supposed to be there, as Daniel, since the boy turned 10.

"You do not have the right to do it."

"And would you made clear to me why not!?"

"You are worse than the devil."

"And you are the devil's child. So darling, get used to it."

Miriam takes the paper from her mother's hand and slowly take her backpack.

"Well, I have good news for you. Devil will be leaving this house soon and you and dad and Daniel can continue doing wherever you all do, without the need to lie to me."

"And what do we do?"

"Oh, let me see. Going out late, back almost early morning at least three times a week for at least ten years, that's when I started to realize something was not right. And then going to the loft and staying there for hours, always still when some news about a dead person came to the radio or the television; are you a spy or what? Oh and let me see, you have Russian books there too."

And that's when it all happened. Suddenly a very hard hand touched Miriam's face. It was the first time but it will be the last. And like this, she looks to her mother, a devil's smile on her face.

"Well mother, we are finally on the same page."

Diana left her daughter's room scared. She always knew Miriam was a very astute child but never imagined she knew so much about them. She obvious was a bit careless thinking she were able to control the young woman.

 **NY, 10 August 1963**

Miriam Pliestry is now 16 years old, she is still considered a minor in the USA but she just decided to leave her house. After a talk with her father, understanding all the issues, she discovered that her mother is very ill and will not live for too long. She decided to stay at her house until she dies and after it, she will leave her house, with her father's consent. After this, with her father's authorization, she is flying to London to stay with a friend's family until all the process finish. She will no longer be Miriam Pliestry's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear readers,_

hope you guys are thinking " _Devil and Angel" as an interesting fic. A lot sillt going to happen on it and surprises are coming very soon specially, about Miranda's past._

 _As this is an AU fic, starting at the 60's, a lot of things involving USA at that time will appears but other things from before this time around the world too._

 _Here Andy at the first time at the fic. :)  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this adaptation. And I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **2.**

 **NY, 4 January 2000**

 **Runway**

 **Miranda Priestly's office**

 **3 pm  
**

Miranda Priestly is in a really bad mood. She is talking with her first ex-husband about the twins weekend with him. The man decided to go to her office without been scheduled. When he arrived, he simply informed Emily it was about the twins and came inside, disturbing a meeting with Nigel.

Miranda asked Nigel, an old friend and her right arm in the magazine, to move out for only five minutes and their meeting will be continued from where it was disturbed.

"So James, what happened to my girls, to make you come here without an agenda?"

The girls, Caroline and Cassidy, spent Christmas with her. New Year's with their father but the man decided to introduce his new girlfriend to them, and this, on the New's Year Eve. And obvious did not share this information previously with her.

James only give a smile to his ex-wife. He still likes to put the dragon on full mood, in some way this makes him happy; knows that can destroy her peace for some small moments, especially, at her work.

"Do you know James, I do not care whom you have intercourse or not. But you need to do better than that James. The girls deserve a better father figure."

"Oh yes Miranda. They deserve a better mother figure too, than the Ice Queen."

"How dare you!"

"How dare me?! Are you joking Miranda? I love these girls and you know that but you need to be laid. Maybe this way, you will stop to freak out about Louisa."

James didn't have time to do a single thing and suddenly his face is hot. Miranda Priestly just slapped him.

"Come on Miranda, everybody, in this city, knows your husband number two was gay, apart from you, and that marriage lasted what, two weeks? And the number three, your last debacle, Stephen was an idiot that only wanted your money because he fucked other women outside the townhouse and you knew that!"

"Out! Get out of here James!"

Miranda's orders and the ice tone of voice can be listened outside the closed door or her office. Emily, the first assistant is already on alert and with her hands on the phone to call security if the man does not leave in five seconds.

The door opened but before James leave, he looked back and said something that no one, of these two witness assistants, will ever repeat.

"It's better if you find someone to fuck you well Miranda. You need to be laid soon or the girls will suffer! Find a man, or a woman, doesn't matter, to get you off!"

And like this the man left and Miranda, in seconds, called Emily, her assistant number one. The woman came inside like a flash of thunder.

"Cancel all my schedule. Move them for Thursday. I am leaving."

"Yes Miranda."

At the time Miranda came inside the lift, Emily is already informing Roy he needs to be there and that their employer is in a terrible mood.

 **J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building**

Robert Smith is walking at the long corridor looking for his partner. They are working together now for almost three years and the girl is everything a co-worker needs: punctual, professional, passionate about her job and gorgeous. Okay this last one, are not supposed to be said like this but, it is true.

Andrea Marie Sachs started her career at FBI two years ago. Now at age 29, she is one of the best agents they could have. She put her professional life in front of everything, with an one exception, her grandfather Thomas.

"Hello Robert. How are you? And your fiance?"

"Hi Andy, we are fine but you know, you are gorgeous today. Why that?"

"Oh come on Robert, you need to stop to say this. One day Melissa will listen to you and I will be in trouble!"

The two started to laugh until they stops in front of the door of their superior. A strong knock at the door and they are inside the big and bright room.

"Hello Sachs, Smith. I have a very delicate case for both of you to do and it will not be an easy one."

"What it is about Sir?"

The conversation between them takes almost two hours. At the end, they will need to go uncovered, brother and sister, both of them are going to work at Runway magazine.

 **Priestly's Townhouse**

Miranda is furious, she is the Devil in Prada in full mood. The girls are supposed to be at home when she arrived but James took them from school.

As the other parent his name is in the list of people with authorization to take the twins, as so was Cara, but when she received the call from Cara, she wanted to kill her ex-husband, specially after the fiasco of their talk and his rudimentary behaviour.

If he had spoken about her that way at the townhouse it was bad enough, but at Runway? She never mixed her work with her private life. And now James will regret both, talking to her that way and taking the girls without informing her.

"Cara, explain to me again."

"Miranda, the teacher said he arrived there and said he will take the girls for a late lunch and after bring them back to the house."

"And why I cannot call my daughters' mobile? They are outside the area, wherever that means! And I am trying for a very large amount of minutes."

"Miranda, I am really sorry."

"It is not your fault Cara. This is that stupid caveman that I unfortunately had the idea to married once. I am doing a phone call, if they arrive, please call me at the studio."

"Yes Miranda."

 **Central Park, NY**

James is with the girls, they had pasta in one of their favourite restaurants not far from the park and now decided to walk home. It is not a long distance and they can talk a bit.

"Caroline, Cassidy, you both like to spend time with me right?"

The twins look to each other and have a briefly and short silent talk. Caroline decided to talk first.

"Yes father. We enjoy but not when we go to your house."

"Why not?"

Cassidy, much more passionate than her sister with words, is quiet. It will not be a good idea talk to her father that his actual girlfriend frustrate them both and that his behaviour near her is anything less than elegant.

"Well, we like to spend time with you and four of us simply will not work. (pause) You know she is not mom."

At that reply from his daughter James started to laugh so loud that his stomach now is hurting.

"Thanks God she is not Miranda. I had enough nightmares with her."

The twins looks to their father, both of them surprised with his behaviour. They know he doesn't love their mother, might probably never had, only trying to be famous with her...

"You know that is not polite. Even if you do not love or like her, you should respect her. She is our mother and we love her deeply."

"My fault Cassidy."

The three of them walk in silent until they are at the front door of the townhouse. James rings the bell and when it opens a very angry Miranda Priestly is at the door, a dragon steaming fire.

"Girls, please go straight to your rooms. James, follow me to my studio."

The girls run to their rooms, afraid of what is coming because the tone of voice of their mother. This tone they know very well, not that Miranda uses it with them, it is very rare this happens but all the staff of Runway have the knowledge of it.

"James, come along."

James closed the door behind him and followed the dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear readers,_

So far looks like people are enjoying " _Devil and Angel" and I am glad about it. Miranda Priestly is the devil or she is the angel? Little by little you will see differences at her behavior and well, Andy is Andy, but this makes her an angel or she can be evil too? And Miranda past have much more to be shown then it looks like.  
_

 _As my other fics, I have some chapters already done and waiting my Betas to have a look on it but more two updates will be done until Sunday night (UK time). And remember, reviews are always more than welcome. Enjoy the weekend, wherever you are, with good weather or not!_

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this adaptation. And I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **3.**

 **Priestly's Townhouse**

Miranda walked to her living room and closed the door as soon as James came into. She looked at him with fury in her eyes and the tone of her voice icly on it, that, could freeze the Antarctic all again.

"Care to explain why my daughters are taking from school to walk with you, somewhere I have no idea where and, arrive here only now?!"

James is not afraid of his wife, uncomfortable yes but not afraid. He did not do anything wrong.

"I decided to spend some time with the girls!"

"After the way our morning was? Are you insane or what?!"

"After I said you are a frigid bitch that need to be laid!?"

"James, I will do something much more than slap your face if you do not change that way of talking to me!"

"Oh what will you do Miranda? You have nothing to do against me."

"You only see the girls because I agree with it. You know I want their father with them but if I decided to stop you from seeing them, I can. I have full custody, not you."

"And I have some dirty secrets that I could sell to the newspapers. What do you think Page Six will not enjoy to know that the Ice Queen is as cold as ice when she is having sex. Or, should I tell them that if you have the right female partner you can be as hot as a volcano?!"

"James Anthony, I strongly advise you to be quiet about me. Or do you want to risk going to jail?"

"You can't anymore..."

"Did you forget I have all the proof with me. I still can do it and I will if you do a thing against me that can jeopardize my mother figure with the girls."

"I hate you Miranda."

"The sentiment is reciprocal. And do not forget, if you do a single thing that damages my image with the girls, I will destroy you."

"Before this I will kill you Miranda, you have my word."

And like this, James walks out of the townhouse.

 **Some days later**

 **Runway**

 **6:30 am**

Emily Charlton is having a very difficult day at the magazine. The HR just called her telling the new second assistant is going to arrive at 7:00, it means, late.

The previous second assistant was fired the day after Miranda and her ex-first-husband's disagreement in the office. The girl started to do some small gossip inside the magazine and then, she was gone. And probably will never find another job that is less than a cleaner in some dirty place.

The new second assistant, will have a quick interview and then, she will discover the woman fits at Miranda high profile for assistants.

 **7:00 am**

As Andrea Sachs move inside the huge building, she became nervous and she did not like this. She never became nervous during one of her missions and this storm inside her stomach is not supposed to happen.

Andrea will have this job, she studied everything about Miranda Priestly for almost one week with no stop but the truth is, apart from the woman at magazine covers, some important interviews here and there, and a lot of gossip on Page Six, she doesn't know a thing about the woman.

Together with Andy is her partner, here, her older brother, Robert. The first name of her is genuine, the surname, changed for something more common, Smith. In the end, Robert's surname is one of the most common in USA so this will make it all easy for the "siblings".

"Andy, are you alright?"

"Obviously Rob, and you?"

"You look a bit different, little sis."

Andrea gave a kiss to Robert's cheek and both move to the reception of the building to take their visitor's ID's.

Robert will be working with the lawyer department, as a junior assistant. He will not be too far from Andrea and at the same time, will be able to try to discover things more easily at the magazine. His job is already guaranteed but he knows that Andy is nervous that for some reason, the "Devil in Prada" will fire her in the first day.

The elevator opens the door and the two agents says their goodbye to each other. They will meet at the end of the day and if something goes wrong, they will send a text message to each other with previous codes agreements.

"Hi. I am here to talk with Miss Charlton."

The recepionist quickly showed the direction that Andrea need to go. Andrea is paying attention to all small details, her photographic memory taking in every single detail.

"You might be the person for the interview. I am Emily Charlton."

Emily studied the woman in front of her. She doesn't fit in Runway. She is fat, not having the best clothes ever, using some old jeans, a shirt and a long jacket and horrendous shoes, plus, something that looks like a backpack. Definitely the people from HR is joking with them.

"I am Andrea Smith. Andy."

Suddenly Nigel come into the area of Miranda's office and looked to Andrea. She doesn't fit there, whom is she?, he wants to ask but before he's able to say a single thing, Emily's mobile alert for a text message.

Emily moves to the desk and take the phone. Nigel, only looking the poor sad woman sitting at the desk.

"She is on her way. Tell everyone."

"She is not supposed to be here until 9."

Nigel went to the glass door and said the words that every single person in Runway don't want to listen at all.

"Alright, everyone, gird your loins."

One commentary about Andy's clothes and breakfast, that made the woman really confused and then, in seconds everybody around is running as craziest people in the world.

"You, sit at that desk. I can't deal with you now."

And Andrea sit, looking around and wondering what was happening. She read about Miranda being a difficult person but is it because she might be arriving early that all people are basic freaking out?!

Not more than two minutes after the chaos, the elevator dings and as soon the door opened, Andrea knew she would have problems. She lost all the ability of thinking and need to try to remember how to breath.

The vision that comes to Andrea basic made the woman move totally uncomfortable at the chair and she is now question herself, how could she be near a woman like this and not want to devour her? Professionalism needs to be the top priority, she is an agent but fucking hell, the woman is much more gorgeous than any photo that she saw during all the previous week.

Miranda is speaking non-stop her orders to Emily that is following the woman as fast as she can. The two only stop when Miranda reach her chair and take her glasses out.

"Emily, who is the person sitting at your chair?"

"Oh, that?! I think it was a mistake from the HR. They sent that woman and said she fits to the position of second assistant but, Miranda, I will take care of it. She obviously doesn't fit in here."

"The last time you deal with the issue involving my second assistant it was a disaster. I will deal with it."

Emily went back to her desk and says to Andrea that Miranda wants to see her. Andrea need this job, she need to be there. So she decided to play around. She is a journalist, graduated not to long ago, that wants to work in a big newspaper and Runway is the only available job and the best she could do for now.

Andrea moved to inside the gigantic office of Miranda's. The woman sitting at the chair, sunglasses at her face. A brief interview and then Nigel comes inside the office.

And then, Andrea is leaving the building and giving back her visitor ID to the reception at the main entrance of the building. She take her mobile in hands and sent a message to Robert.

"Something did not work well. The woman sent me away. We need to go to plan B."

Suddenly a very british accent invade her ears.

"Andrea!"

And like this, Andrea move back to the elevator, a bright smile at her face. The editor-in-chief will be her boss. She is into the mission, without need to go to plan B. Much better this way.

Andrea Sachs now has a bright smile.


	4. Twitter account

Hi dear readers,

I decided to create an account at twitter to let you guys know when updates of my fics are been posted since the website is still playing around with the alert e-mails and updates and so on...

So from today, you guys that have twitter, please, follow – or only look there, to know if updates are at the websites.

I was able to send PM to some of my followers but not all of them since I can't do it with guests. And since my life is been pretty busy and complicated, it will makes easier to me too.

So my twitter is:

RDana_fics

Thanks a lot guys.

Have a great week. :)


	5. Chapter 4

__Dear readers,__

 _Life circunstances will make "_ _ _Devil and Angel" the latest update at the moment, from all my fics, with no idea when I can do any of this again. Unfotunatelly live in UK might, very sooner than I imagine, not be a reality to me anymore.__

 _ _Take care all of you guys. Life is short and unique.__

 _ _I hope you all enjoy it so far and I will return when I will be able to do it.  
__

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this adaptation. And I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **4.**

 **Runway Office**

Andrea is at the elevator with Emily when her pager goes off.

"10 mins bathroom."

Emily tried to look and gave a disapproving face. Andrea smiles to her and write something quickly.

"Cancel. She called me back."

Andrea come inside the office all smile in her face. The editor-in-chief will be her boss. She is into the mission, without need to go to plan B. Much better this way.

"Emily"

The first assistant looked to Andrea that, in seconds, is standing up and with a notepad and a pen in hand.

 **Around two months later**

 **FBI**

 **Sunday morning**

Andrea is spending her day-off from Runway with her boss at FBI. She didn't find anything suspicious yet, Robert in the other hand, have a lot of proof that something really strange is happening at the magazine. Although, nothing is certain that Miranda Priestly's involved on it.

"So Sachs, how has it been day-by-day with the devil?"

"Oh Renaldi, it is not bad after you are used to how she is."

At this statement her boss, Jonas Clark, looks to her.

"And could you explain what we have so far, I am not interested in the fashion woman. I am interested at the woman that lived in London."

At this Andrea started to tell the small amount of revelations that she had done. She didn't discover too much about Miranda's past but she has a lot of information about her actual life, with her daughters.

After almost one hour of meeting, she left the building in direction of her apartment when her Runway mobile accused a text message.

"Miranda needs help with the twins. 10 mins or you are fired"

Andrea moved to the opposite direction of her apartment, that she is only can go occasionally since she is this mission. She and Robert are living now in a small apartment, not to far from Runway, that the FBI rent to them. With that, she only can go to her place once a week, Robert is more lucky, he's been able to go to his house three times a week.

She stops a cab that will take her to Miranda's house in probably 8 minutes, if it takes more than this, she will need to do something drastic to explain her delay.

 **Priestly's Townhouse**

Miranda is quiet at her studio, the twins are at the study room, doing her exercises. They had complained earlier of not being able to finish one homework.

After this she called twice to her first assistant asking why her second assistant, that is good in English Literature, is with her mobile not working. None of her assistant's are allowed to have the mobile off.

"Emily, bother someone else with this excuse. Tell Andrea to be here in ten minutes or she will not work for me anymore."

 **10 minutes later**

Miranda is walking up and down the large corridor that finishes at her kitchen. The second assistant, Andrea, didn't arrive yet and she really wouldn't like to fire the woman.

She takes her mobile out and calls Emily.

"Care to explain why Emily is not here yet?"

The tone of voice of Miranda is cold than ice and Emily, the real one, can feel all her blood becoming colder.

"Miranda, she is aware that she needs to be at the townhouse. I really don't know why she is not there yet. I-..."

At this Miranda listened to something outside the house, like a crash and before she could check what is happening, the door to her house was opened.

Miranda looks to her watch, 11 minutes and thirty five seconds. She is very upset and disappointed with the second assistant and when she looks up, she almost forgot how to breathe. Andrea has blood on her left hand and a small cut on her face.

As Andrea put her left foot at the townhouse she could feel the temperature inside colder than ice. She is sure that Miranda Priestly's is not happy at all but at the end, she is there, safe, with a few bruises, it is true. She didn't need to do a thing, the driver was drunk and was able to hit the taxi in another car, basic outside Miranda's house.

In very large, quickly but still elegant steps, Miranda is in front of Andrea. Suddenly all the late arriving forgotten. She wants to touch the girl but is afraid to do that.

"Andrea. What happened to you? Are you okay, should I call a doctor to see the bruises and your left hand?"

"No Miranda. I am fine really. The driver on the other hand..."

At this Miranda is already taking her mobile and calling 911. They will deal with the useless driver.

Andrea is looking to Miranda dealing with the phone call but now she is not so sure if she is okay. Suddenly her head is fine a sharp pain but she doesn't want to do anything about it. She needs to be at the townhouse and use every single opportunity to discover things about Miranda. Renaldi made it pretty clear at their meeting and according to him, Robert is much better discovering the dirty of Runway and his mission is much more complicated than hers. If the man had any idea how this woman is a complex case...

"Hum... Miranda, could you please help me to sit somewhere. I am not feeling alright anymore."

At this statement Miranda is already near her second assistant and taking her gently to the nearest chair at the middle of the corridor, where there is a table, a large sofa and a single chair. The place is a small spot in the corner, if she doesn't want to go to her studio to work with The Book.

"Andrea, what are you feeling?"

"I, I re-a-l-ly n-o-t s-u-r-e. C-an w-e- eat ice-cream. A-n-d wh-y y-o-u wan-t t-o t-un me on?"

At this statement Miranda stand up and put her hand at the girl knee, already with her mobile in hands again. She decided to call her friend, the twins doctor.

"Margareth."

"Miranda, why are you calling me at the day of. Is everything alright with my goddaughters?"

"Margareth, Cassidy and Caroline are fine. But my second assistant just had a car accident and she is bearing in a very strange way. Her speech doesn't make sense."

"Miranda, call an ambulance right now and tell them to go to Presbyterian. I will meet you there. Is Cara at home?"

"No, she isn't. Call Nigel and ask him to stay with them. Do not leave this girl that is with you alone until the hospital."

Margareth doesn't need to tell anything more, Miranda is now dealing with the ambulance and suddenly she has a very heavy Andrea on top of her, trying to steal a kiss.

"D-o y-o-u ha-ve- any id-ea h-o-w much I wan-t to fu-ck yo-u?"

Before Miranda could express any kind of reacting to the very strange behavior of Andrea, the girl is kissing her neck, sucking it hard. Miranda's body started to feel the effects of this, since her neck is her weakest point.

"Andrea, what are you doing?"

"I wan—t y-o-u!"

And then the woman simply stayed quiet and a very heavy body on top of Miranda. Andrea Sachs just faint at her boss.

The twins are in the middle of the steps to ask her mother if Andrea is coming to helping them when they listened the bang. They are aware of a car accident outside the townhouse because they looked at the window but nothing will prepare the girls to what they come to see.

Miranda is at the floor, with a heavy and unconscious second assistant on top of her. Caroline rush to near her mother, looking to see if the is alright and Cassidy is checking Andrea's pulse after look the state of the woman.

"Mom, she is alive."

"Good. Please girls, help me with her but be careful when you move her."

The girls helped their mother to take Andrea and then gasp, in unison. Miranda, seeing this, stays a bit alert.

"What it is Bobbseys?"

The twins look to each other, not sure how they're supposed to say it to their mother but, she has a hickey on her neck.

Caroline decided to be the brave one to tell her mother, or at least, let her know about it.

"Hum, mom, you have a mark on your neck."

"A mark?"

Cassidy is blushing and Miranda is now aware of what kind of mark her daughter is talking about. Cassidy is a romantic, always with novels around and Miranda is aware how careful she needs to be with this younger teenager, very soon.

At the moment that Miranda was going to say a word to her daughters, the only one's that she truly cares enough to explain anything about her behavior, the bell rings and Caroline rush to open it.


	6. Chapter 5

_Dear readers,  
_

 _I have one more chapter from "Devil and Angel" and I hope you all enjoy. I know it is not a long chapter but I believe you guys are glad from a update, right?!  
_

 _Ps:_

 _1- I am looking for Beta's, so if you think you can help me, please send a PM. I have more fics than Beta's..._

 _2- My dear Beta from "She drives us crazy" unfortunately can't help anymore but I already found someone to help with it but will take some time for her to send something back. Anyway, thanks a lot to Sylver Moon. I lost great Beta, but I still have a great friend. :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this adaptation. And I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. And from now the fic is rated M.

 **5.**

 **Around 12 hours later...**

 **Runway**

Miranda is at Runway but her emotions are at the private room that her assistant is laying in. A short moment after Andrea's been taken to the hospital, the doctors confirm that the woman had a concussion.

Miranda told to HR to inform Andrea's brother. After this, she is trying to deal at the best way with what happened at the townhouse. And without her knowledge, the FBI is trying to discover what had happened.

Andrea is looking for some really important information and they know that is a chance of some internal leak made the "accident" happen. Now, almost twelve hours after the accident, Andrea is in a coma, the doctors decided to induce to see if the mild concussion, is going down without further procedures.

Miranda is making every single person's life at the magazine a hell and she doesn't know how to deal with the feelings inside her chest. Andrea had declared some kind of sexual interest on her and this is a pretty new thing.

Almost twenty and two years working at the model environment she never felt this way. Miranda can't deny that some models tried very hard to bring her interest but this never catch her eyes.

The thing is, she never felt affect to them, she was not rude but still never gave any single opportunity to anything. But with Andrea things were not the same; since she started to work with her, something simple changed but she cannot put a word on it.

During her marriage with James, the twin's father, she believed been okay having intercourse with her husband. They were young, health and what she describe once to Margareth "a combo of testosterone and beauty and lonely nights."

However, after the children born, their relation changed drastically, Miranda went for a depression because she didn't felt beautiful anymore. Not because her body changes with the pregnancy, she was indeed grateful with these, other men and women became more flirtatious with her, that is never a bad thing.

The problem was she and James, because suddenly her husband didn't want to be around her and they stopped to share their bed. For the sake of their daughters, she force herself to have sex with him to try to bring their life back to normal only to realize, nothing could be done about it anymore.

These frustration times have taken place for almost one year. Their marriage already ruined since James were not able to made her have an orgasm anymore and their relation, already damaged, went very fast deteriorated.

James became part of the past, unfortunately one she cannot forgot, since the married went to the end but the girls are a common bond.

Other lovers became to her life and she trying hard to make them fulfill that emptiness in her heart. She wanted to achieve the potential of love again but, no one, in years bring this back to her. So she simple decided to ignore anything about it, continuous having one dating here and there, but nothing more than this. And now, around five years of total celibate, this is starting to make her wishing not ignore some pleas of the models around...

A voice suddenly bring Miranda back from her daydreaming.

"Miranda, you have a phone call. Should I transfer it?"

Miranda looks to Emily on doubt, at what moment the woman came inside her office?!

"Whom?"

"Marga..."

"Transfer and close the door. Delay my schedule in ten minutes. That's all"

As Emily transferred the call, Miranda take a deep breath.

"So, what are the news?"

"Miranda, I believe Andrea will have a full recovery but I am worried about you."

"Why?"

"My dear friend, first of all, you were visible shaken with what happened; other people might not notice, but I know you for a long time. Second, well, you arrived at the hospital with a big evidence of something..."

"Clear to clarify, Margareth."

"Well you had a hickey and I don't remember you ever having one."

At this statement Miranda is quiet at the line. Margareth is right, she never let any of her loves do a "love bite" and she probably never would allowed one... but Andrea is not her lover and still she now is with a hickey.

Miranda stand up and went to the mirror at her office. The mark is now much more visible and she didn't cover it with any proper clothes. A scarf now is necessary.

"Margareth, let me know if anything change with Andrea. Is her brother Robert still at the hospital?"

"Yes Miranda. He is here and their uncle came to visit not to long ago."

 **One hour before**

Jonas Clark decided to visit Andrea and Robert. He arrived at the hospital very worried and concern with the safety of his better agents.

After some time talking with the doctors, he decides to give some time off to Andrea to recover since she will need some time. During this break, agent Robert, that for everyone at Runway is Andrea's brother, will be alone. At least until Robert will be able to put someone else there, what might take around one week.

At the moment Robert becomes alone with Andy, he steps near her bed and whisper to her.

"Andy, darling, I can tell one think. The Dragon Lady is liberating fire and she really looks like you. So I am wondering, what have you done?"


	7. Chapter 6

_Dear readers,_

 _Surprise; update "Devil and Angel" (and another was made yesterday to "She drives us crazy")._

 _Hope you all have a great weekend. Enjoy the chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this adaptation. And I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. And from now the fic is rated M.

 **6.**

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

Andrea's eyes open and Robert quickly press the nurse button.

"Andy, can you see me and listen to me?"

Andrea look to the direction of the voice and smiled. Robert, her friend and partner, is near her. She is safe.

Robert was going to say something more when the door opens with a doctor and two nurses. He stayed there, quiet, looking and a smile of one of the nurses is enough to believe everything will be better. He leaves the room and takes his mobile, calling to Jonas.

"She is going to recover. I don't know the details yet and will inform you as soon as something is said to me."

After this quick call, he decides to call Runway because he knows that people there need some good news to be given to Miranda. After the second ring, the phone is answered.

"Miranda Priestly's office."

"Emily, is Robert. Andy just woke up. I believe you want to share this news to Miranda and..."

Before Robert could continuous his news, a voice that he recognizes very well spokes.

"Robert. What is happening?!"

"Miranda, Andy is awake and I believe she will have a full recovery. I haven't spoken with the doctors yet because they are looking at her now."

"I want further details as soon as you speak with them. That's all."

And like that, the phone call finished and Robert is left looking to it. He starts to laugh very loud, sure that not too long, Miranda Priestly will be at the hospital to be sure Andrea is indeed fine.

 **Runway**

Emily is agitated with Robert's news to Miranda. She is sure her boss will be happy, if this word ever could be part of Miranda's dictionary life – apart of the moments with her daughters – and knows that Andrea Smith is going to be alright, might have very different kind of reaction at the editor.

"Emily."

The british woman run to inside the office, almost falling at the phone cable. Miranda didn't missed it.

"Anything wrong Emily?"

"No Miranda, not at all."

"Good. Cancel my meeting with Irv and gossip around about Andrea's health progress."

"Yes.. I mean, I don't gossip."

"Emily. And bring to me that new red scarf. That's all."

Emily leaves the office room as fast as humanly possible and her head is racing. What red scarf does Miranda need? They received four of them, two days ago, with some red dresses but how can she be aware of which one is the right one.

"Emily! My scarf, now."

5 hours later

Roy is driving Miranda to the hospital where she hopes be able to have further details about Andrea's recovery. She is using a very fitted red dress and the scarf, one that she needed to explain to Emily, why that one in the middle of four. The girl is a good assistant but sometimes her brain is smaller than a peanut.

The car stops and Roy opens the door, a single nod.

"Roy. I might need to stay a bit longer. You are free to entertain yourself at this period. A coffee maybe."

"Thanks Miranda, truly appreciate it."

"Indeed."

As she arrives at room 201, Robert is outside speaking with someone at the phone. She recognizes him in seconds but his voice expresses some concern.

"I know it. But you don't think it was too strange. Andy is very careful, I've known her for some years. She is the best."

This speech doesn't make sense to Miranda. They are brother and sister, why this man is speaking about his sibling in that way. This looks too cold, a bit professional way.

Miranda decides to hide a bit near a column, a point that Robert will not be able to see. She needs to know more. Andrea is too important to ignore this nonsense talk with Robert and whomever is on the other side of the line.

"Jonas. I do care about her. My wife loves Andy. We are a fucking family. She is the best partner I ever had."

Miranda is now totally into the conversation, the words very powerful to ignore.

"Partner? What does he mean? Are he and Andrea part of an incest relation? A threesome?"

Robert moves a bit and hit the wall with his other hand. The man, that Miranda always saw as very calm and quiet, is totally different. He is angry, his voice furious.

"I don't fuck care! Do you understand. If someone inside tried to kill her, I am going to have a delite moment of torture with this bastard. Give me a name Jonas."

Robert finishes the call and moves back inside the room. Miranda is astonished with everything she heard. It is obvious that the relation between Robert and Andrea are not what was said to her. A big lie but she can't follow why that. Determined to know the truth, the Ice Queen counted until ten and moved to the room door, knocking on it as nothing happened.

"Hello Robert. I am here to know more about Andrea's progress?"

Robert smiles to his "boss" and looks to Andrea's bed. The girl have a full bright smile. Miranda sees it too and she is now full of doubt, is this false too? Because if it is, Andrea is a great actress.


	8. Chapter 7a

_Dear readers,_

 _I hope you are all okay and in good health. One more update before the weekend finish._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this adaptation. And I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **7.**

Andrea is looking to Miranda and can feel that something is different about the woman that she feel in love with. In her eyes there is some concern but she is cold, colder than Andy has ever seen her.

Robert looked at the two women, studying their faces, and decided to leave them alone.

"Andy, I am going to get something to eat something at the canteen since you are not alone anymore."

Miranda watched them, not saying a single word. After seconds that, for Andy, seemed to take a thousand years, she spoke.

"Dear Robert, please, take your time. Maybe you would like to go home, eat something homemade and then come back. I can stay a little longer, at least until visiting hours are over."

Robert doesn't know what to do. Miranda Priestly is not the type of person who shows kindness often, but he truly would like to see his wife. It is been several days since he has gone home.

"Thanks you Ms. Priestley. I am sure my sister will appreciate the gesture. (pause) Andy, I am coming back in an hour and a half, two maximum"

As Robert left, Miranda pulled the chair closer to Andrea's bed and sat down.

"So Andrea, how are you feeling?"

"Hum, f-fine. Thanks."

Andrea looks to Miranda. The woman is gorgeous, with beautiful skin and red lips and... Andrea's eyes widened when Miranda took off her scarf and the hickey became visible.

Miranda didn't miss it. She smiles.

Now Andrea is scared. Miranda Priestly does not smile, she simply doesn't. Not to her, not to anyone at Runway... only the twins. Suddenly a memory came back to powerful and Andrea moves her hand to her head.

"Argh, it hurts."

Miranda is next to her in seconds, all the fury long gone.

"Where is hurting Andrea?"

"My head."

"I am calling the doctor. Try to relax."

What happened next put Andrea in panic. Miranda's hand is on top of hers, the woman looking to her with kindness. Before she can say a word, a doctor comes in.

"She is complaining about her head hurting."

The doctor nodded to Miranda and goes to the bed.

"Please, wait outside madam. I will let you know about your daughter in a few minutes."

Miranda and Andrea look to each other. The women are blushing and Andrea doesn't know what to tell the doctor.

"I will wait outside this room."

 **FBI**

Jonas Clark is reviewing some papers that Robert gave to him several days ago. He is sure that Andy's accident was something premeditated since the girl and Robert are finding more and more proof against Irv and the money laundering scheme.

At the moment of the accident, Andrea was at the phone with him and they were both talking about how she had found absolutely no proof of anything against Miranda Priestly in connection with Runway. On the other hand, her life is more and more like a puzzle with endless mysteries to be solved.

Flashback – Jonas/Andy

"Jonas I can guarantee to you, she is clear. She doesn't have anything that indicates something clandestine or against the rules."

"How can you be sure?"

"I am working with this woman everyday, Monday to Friday. Sometimes even weekends. She is not easy person, she might be a workaholic, but there is nothing more than that. If she is crazy about anything it's her daughters."

"Andy, you read about her parents. You think she is not aware of what they were?"

"She might be but this won't be enough to convict her as a thief or a killer"

"Andy I've known you for a long time now. I respect you as one of the best agents on my team but, I know too that you are alone and you like older woman. Are you in love with Miranda Priestly?"

"Oh... come on Jonas..."

Jonas stays blind to what might be happening and Andrea, is lost...

End of flashback

The doctor is asking questions of Andrea and the pain in her head is increasing. She is remembering what happened between the cab and going inside Miranda's townhouse.

Before Andrea is able to say anything, a car crash and her world became black for a few seconds. She recovered quickly and looked to the driver who is already dead. Suddenly, there is some movement near her, a woman smiles and nods, saying something else but her head it hurting too much to focus on what is been said. And then, as fast as the woman came, she left.

Andrea opens the door of the cab and walks, with trembling legs and hands, to Miranda's townhouse. Her left hand is covered in blood and her head feels as though it is going to explode.

Andrea closes her eyes. The pain is too strong and the doctor is a bit concerned now.

"Miss Smith, we are going to do another MRI. I'm not entirely sure why the other doctor did not ask for it for a second one if she complains about pain."

Andrea has tears in her eyes. She listened what the doctor said.

"I will be back in a few minutes."

The doctor is about to leave when Andrea opened her eyes and decided to ask something more.

"Did the hospital do any blood test for drugs? I believe someone may have injected me with something."

The doctor looked at her in disbelief and moved to check her charts. No one asked for it. He still can do it since almost all drugs takes several hours to be completely out of the system.

"I will ask for another blood test and urine test."

"Thanks doctor."

"I will let your mother back in."

And, just like that he is gone not giving her time to tell him that Miranda is not her mother, she is the woman she felt in love with.


	9. About chapter 7 and 7a

Hi there,

I've done a mistake at the last chapter 7 and when tried to correct it, deleted by accident. So now, posting it again as chapter 7a.


	10. Chapter 8

_Dear readers,_

 _I know takes a while but here it is another chapter. I was recovering well from my operation but now unfortunately I am with a back problem and after 4 days with terrible pain I am going to see a doctor since advisers from pharmaceutics didn't improve the problem in anything. Well, here it is another chapter, enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this adaptation. And I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **8.**

"I will let your mother back in."

The doctor opened the door only to be face-to-face with a very angry but still concern woman.

"So?"

"Well, ma'am, you can go inside see your daughter. I asked for an MRI and a drug test since she believe she has been drugged."

"Doctor, first of all, she is not my daughter. Second, why another MRI?"

The tone of voice is scaring the doctor. He wants to run away from there as soon as he can.

"I-I apologize. Sometimes a person have a small concussion that might not be recognized easy, you know... a very young doctor. When you have been at this job as long as I have, sometimes, you catch things easier. Since the patient is still at the hospital I would like to do another one. Sometimes we need to do a surgery if this goes to mild case"

"I do hope you do not find something wrong. If so, I can guarantee this hospital will be closed tomorrow."

The doctor basically ran as far away from her and Miranda smiles. A lot of things at her mind, why does Andrea believe she has been drugged, the accident might have had happened with a plan to kill her and specially, who is the woman laying at the bed? She cannot forgot what she heard at the corridor of Robert accusing someone trying to kill Andrea.

Miranda takes her Blackberry from her jacket and calls Leslie.

"I do need all information you can find about Robert Smith and Andrea Smith, if is her truly name. You have 24 hours. I believe they might not be brother and sister and he might work as a detective or something similar. Do not disappoint me Leslie. That's all."

Miranda finishes the call and rush to be near Andrea. As she close the door, she find the girl smiling to her. She takes out her scarf and started to play with it, nervously, at her hands.

Andrea, who had her eyes closed, but aware of everything near her, slowly opened her eyes only to be face-to-face to the woman that has become part of her dreams day and night.

"Thanks Miranda."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still in a bit of pain. And, hum... sorry for the doctor thinking you are my mother."

"Well, I do not blame him. I am old enough to be your mother Andrea."

"Well, you are older than me but there is no way you are my mother."

Miranda raising eyebrow and Andrea almost can see a smile forming.

"Miranda, you are what? 20 years older than me?"

"Hum, not sure...as she moves to the chart, Miranda stops to read the information there."

"Andrea S.

Born: 20/02/1971"

Miranda's eyes look quickly to any other information. Nothing that really goes further. Andrea looking her boss with attention.

"Well. You are from 1971, so 29 years old my dear. I am from 1948, I do not need to tell how old am I, do I"

Andrea smiled to it. No, she is good at math, Miranda does not need to tell anything.

"No but, you see... you might be older enough to had have a baby... but you didn't have me and I am glad I am not your daughter."

Andrea smirk to Miranda that blush. They stay looking to each other for a few seconds until the door open with two doctors coming of them, the previous man that Miranda scared to death and is still shaking only to look to her.

Miranda moves her hand to her neck, Andrea looking it and now, blushing violent. The doctors, not aware of what happened with the two women become very concern with Andrea's suddenly change of face's colour.

"We are taking you to the MRI just now. The change of colour of your face might be one sign of a concussion going worse."

At this, Miranda look to the doctors, embracing her neck with her scarf so the men can't see the mark. She clear her throat and the two men look to her, very scared of she might going to say.

"I do hope Andrea does not have a such thing. It will be very bad if suddenly tomorrow morning you both, as all staff of this place need to start new careers, maybe in something you never had imagine in your worse nightmares."

Andrea looks to Miranda. What is happening now and why she is talking with the doctors like this? She is aware of this woman power, but can't this be this huge, can it?

"Hum, Miranda..."

"Yes Andrea?"

"It will be fine."

"I do hope so."

A nurse comes in bringing a wheelchair and soon Miranda is alone in the room. She is daydreaming about what happened with her and the younger woman, at her time at the townhouse and now, seconds ago.

Miranda is aware that she is a beautiful woman, gorgeous as many says but she is a very difficult person to be near too and very big credit to this is her childhood with her parents. She tried to forgot all but in moments like that, where she confronts her feelings for someone else, her memories about them came back in full force.

"I do hate you both. You destroyed my entire life."

Miranda didn't realize that she said it loud just at the time of a man coming into the room.

 **Two hours later**

Miranda is basic furious, her dragoon in all mood since she is still at hospital and with no news about Andrea.

Not very far from her, one man, is paying attention of all movement the woman is doing. He is with a book in his hands, a coffee at another one and is pretending to wait for news of one of the patients.

Miranda is aware of a man not very far from her investigating her movements. In the last two hours she left the room that Andrea has been before the MRI, twice, since her mobile signal inside the hospital is very bad.

At these two moments the man, a very quiet man, sitting in the waiting area stopped to do wherever he has been doing to look deeper to her actions. The first moment she went out, it was to call Emily to inform she needs an electronic version of the Book that Andrea was supposed to delivered the night before. She demands it to be done in 30 minutes.

In 29 minutes sharp, Emily was at the hospital with the eletronic version of the Book. At that moment Miranda realized the man, that she saw once briefly hours before, when she spoke with the doctor outside Andrea's room, was there looking with too much importance into her movements.

And now again, the man is a coward to not come to her straight and ask wherever he wants. Well, she will finish his doubts soon. Walking to the waiting area, Miranda pass by the man, not taking her eyes off of him until she stops in front of his chair.

"May I know the reason of your interest in myself?"

The sharp tone of voice didn't intimidate the man that smiles and slowly moves to be in front of Miriam Pliestry.


	11. About the fic

Hi readers,

I am having some issues with my computer and I lost the last five chapters already written from the fic. Unfortunatelly I did not sent it to my Beta but I will start to work on it again and soon will send a new chapter.

I did not forgot this fic :)

RDana


End file.
